In the building and construction industry, job estimation is a time-consuming and costly process. In order to appropriately estimate the cost of any job an individual must assemble both the correct product to satisfy the engineering criteria of a given project and then assemble prices from a variety of data sources. Complex estimates compound the work and cost of this process. In a complex project, estimates are often assembled from a combination of pricing sources. These estimates require both a structured and intimate understanding of the product, its technical specifications, and costs.